User talk:Folt99
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 16:06, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Ganondorf Costume Ganondorfs costume is meant to reference the cucco. The colors match up perfectly: the whites, the silvers, the ywllows, the reds. Ghomas design consists of browns, blacks, and a single giant red eye. While in the costume ganondorfs headpiece is red, like the cuccos waddle, and his jewel on his head piece, like his eyes, are a bright blue. Also take into account that Link and Ganondorfs costumes share a theme: You can play as Ganon and a giant cucco in HWU's Challange mode, where those costumes are origonally unlocked. Their costumes are supposed to go together with that as the set up in mind. This is what the majority of the fandom accept in terms as the theming behind the costume, and so this is what the wiki supports. If you do not agreee with that, its fine, however you will not be allowed to go around and change somethign on a wiki just because you personally dont like it. Youve been an amazing help to this wiki, and your work is appreciated, so we can we please just leave this be before it spirals into something worse? Ixbran (talk) 20:08, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hon I think you are way too over analyzing this. I do see where your coming from the leggings, they do match up quite well, however everything else? His hair being a reference to the white of Ghomas eye? Thats really stretching it. Again Link and Ganondorfs re-color costumes in the Boss Pack are meant to reference the two giant figures you can play as in the Fury Mode in Challange Mode. I can see you are very passionate about this, and while you do make some very good points, it just doesnt match up.< br> Link and Ganondorf having costumes based off their opposing elemental giant boss in fury mode makes the most sense from a contextual stand point, as having him be Ghoma seems far too random. As for the objectification on this, youre the only person who is insistant on it being Ghoma while the majority have already accepted it as a cucco reference. again hon, I understand your passionate about it, and while some point you do bring up make sense (IE the Pants) some seem like your stretching it too far. (the hair being in reference to the white of his eyes, the silver matching the gre stone tablet). Again your hard work is appreciated, however this is the stance the Koei Wiki is taking on the subject, can you please let this go? Ixbran (talk) 21:51, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :I also want to point out that Zeldapedia has agreed on this stance on the costume as well. And we do not need the Koei Wiki and Zelda Wikis having conflicting information. It would reflect badly on the Koei Wiki if we had information that was different compared to the others, as it could lead people to not trust us. Ixbran (talk) 21:55, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Element Tolerance Thanks for giving us the heads up on that. Personally I never noticed it happening but some people said it was a thing. if the majority say its not, then that makes more sense. I've even removed the elemental tolerance from the character info box so it wont show up, and removed it from the boss pages. Thanks for that. Ixbran (talk) 20:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC)